Historias de cama Volumen 1
by alba-chan
Summary: ¡¡FULL LEMON!, 10 HISTORIAS LLENAS DE PASIÓN Y SEXO...LAS PAREJAS MÁS COMUNES Y NO TAN COMUNES DE PRINCE OF TENNIS, NOS DEMOSTRARAN QUE EN LA CAMA, LA CREATIVIDAD PARA AMAR NO TIENE LÍMITES
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO EXPRESARLE LO SIGUIENTE:**

**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA YAOI, CON LOS PERSONAJES DE PRINCE OF TENNIS QUE NO SON MÍOS**

**ESTE EL PRIMER VOLUMEN, EL SEGUNDO SERÁ IGUAL DE LEMON PERO CON OTRA SERIE**

**SON 10 HISTORIAS, TODAS CONCLUYEN, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NINGUN CAPITULO ESTÁ CONECTADO. QUISE HACERLO ASÍ PARA QUE SEA MÁS LIGERO**

**LAS PAREJAS SON CLASICAS Y OTRAS NO TANTO, PERO TODAS TERMINAN EN SEXO, LOS TÍTULO TE DARÁN UNA IDEA DE QUIEN SON Y ASI DECIDIRAS SI LEES EL CAPITULO O NO..**

**PERO LEELO Y DAME TU OPINIÓN**

**FINALMENTE ¡¡¡DISFRUTALAS!!, LAS HICE PENSANDO EN TÍ**

**Capitulo I: "¿dices ik kyu nyu…? ¡¡¡mejor vamos a la cama!!!"**

Amanecía y los rayos del travieso sol anunciaban el nuevo día. En un edificio abandonado, dos jóvenes celebraban con entusiasmo, que el menor de ellos consiguiera mejorar su técnica

...¡lo hiciste choutarou!, conseguiste que la pelota ingresara por el hoyo!!, ahora no olvides tu postura e inténtalo de nuevo!!!

si...si shishido-san!

Ootori choutarou, no podía estar más feliz: su sempai, quien había sido todo este tiempo su luz y guía, practico con él toda la noche para que él pudiera conseguir un mejor resultado con su saque. ¿Qué sempai haría algo así por uno de categoría más baja?..Ninguno seguramente, pero Choutarou-kun estaba seguro que Shishido-san, como le llamaba, sentía algo por él, y por supuesto el sentimiento era reciproco...

Desde hace más de un año, Ootori chotarou había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia su rebelde sempai: deseaba estar siempre con él sin importar la situación, quería como un loco ser tocado por sus brazos y soñaba con el día de amanecer desnudo entre los brazos de Shishido, rendidos de tanto amar...Estos deseos, estaban pronto en volverse realidad

...ufffff- exclamó cansado Shishido- es suficiente por hoy...creo que ya estas listos para cualquier situación que se presente en la cancha

si...yo también lo creo Shishido-san

Bien ...entonces será mejor que nos vayamos no debemos llegar tarde a la práctica

Salieron del edificio baldío y caminaron en dirección hacia el tren que los llevaría hacia sus hogares, ya en ese momento se notaba el movimiento que dentro de unos minutos se haría más intenso cuando las personas salieran a sus trabajos

Subieron al tren del primer turno, que en ese momento se encontraba casi vacío

qué bien!, aún no hay muchas personas... ¡no me gusta viajar aplastado!- expresaba el senpai, aburrido de las veces que tenía que viajar en los trenes, reducido a un efímero espacio

Por supuesto, su discípulo únicamente lo observaba, sonriéndole ante cada expresión por más estúpida que fuera: lo que hace el amor

Sin embargo, el respiro de Shishido-san fue momentáneo, puesto que en el tercer paradero, el tren abrió sus puertas dejando entrar a una tonelada de personas, quienes apuradas, ingresaron. Los dos jóvenes fueron inmediatamente empujados hacia una de las esquinas donde estaban unos barandales.

Chotarou chocó su espalda hacia una de las lunas del tren, mientras que Shishido quien por el empujón estaba casi sobre él, no se dio cuenta de la mochila de una niña que lo hice tropezarse y caer al suelo, quedando su cara pegada en la entrepierna del menor.

Shishido-san!!!- exclamó como un tomate chotarou- Shi..shido-san

El mayor intentaba levantarse, pidiendo permiso a las personas, pero estas lo ignoraban olímpicamente, al contrario mientras más intentaba, más conseguía pegar su cara a esa zona sensible de todos los hombres

Shishido-san...levántate...- pedía rojo como un tomate Chotarou, quien no atinaba siquiera a ayudarle a su senpai, por tratar de evitar ponerse duro como una roca

...lo...inten...to...chotarou...¡diablos!- respondía desde su posición el mayor.

Shishido tenía la mejilla izquierda muy pegada a esa parte, la cual sintió caliente y suave al principio, pero que luego comenzó a ponerse muy pero muy...dura...

"¿qué pasa?- inicio sus cavilaciones Shishido- "...acaso se le ...acaso se le esta parando a Chotarou..."

Shishido pegó más su cara a la entrepierna del más joven, él también le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo y se era recíproco no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Así que sin demorar nada, con sus manos que estaban en el suelo, se agarro bien de las caderas del menor y se levantó, empujando, claro está a todos los ocupantes.

Levantó su rostro y miro a Chotarou, quien no podía controlar el sudor, temblor y color por la vergüenza, y le dijo

-...vaya!!, por fin me levante... – y le sonrío de medio lado- parece que está muy lleno...creo que tendré que pegarme más a ti...Chotarou.

Chotarou, sintió como su senpai pegaba más su cuerpo al de él, y al decir todo su cuerpo, me refiero a "TOOOODOOOO" su cuerpo.

no te preocupes chotarou, no tiembles... ya vamos a llegar... viajaremos así solamente un poco más- y diciendo esto apretó más sus caderas a las de su discípulo

ssssssi...- tragaba saliva con dificultad chotarou-ssíii, shishido-san...-y otra vez volvió a tragar saliva al sentir como su senpai frotaba su miembro contra el de él.

En respuesta, Chotarou cerraba sus ojos y trataba de no dar muestra de evidencia que le gustaba, pero entre tanta frotada no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito de esos que a todos nos complace escuchar.

...Oh..lo siento Chotarou...el tren va lleno..- dijo con cara de yo no fui Shishido- y por eso te aplasto...-y su sonrisa de medio lado...- ya vamos a lleg...ups!! lo hice de nuevo...- haciendo hincapié al hecho de que rozaba sin cesar su miembro con el de su menor amigo

En esta posición solo duraron unos minutos, suficientes como para despertar en el mayor, el deseo incontrolable de metersele a Chotarou. El tren se detuvo en el destino de los jóvenes y bajaron. Por supuesto, el más joven no se le quitaba la vergüenza de la cara, mientras que al otro no se le quitaba lo pervertido de la cara.

Sin dirigirse la palabra enrumbaron hacia la zona de las urbanizaciones donde vivía chotarou.

En el camino, ambos no dejaban de mirarse de reojo y manifestar lo que sentían luego del "roce" en el tren

Finalmente, la casa del menor se divisó, Chotarou camino hacia la puerta de su hogar seguido por un muy extraño, Shishido

Bien..shishido-san- miro a su senpai, quien no dejaba su sonrisita sádica y su mirada de demonio lujurioso- nos vemos en la práctica

Claro..chotarou ...en la practica- fue lo único que dijo Shishido. Chotarou abrió la puerta y justo cuando iba a ingresar sintió un empujón, un cuerpo que caía sobre él y le daba un poderoso y apasionado beso..

..mmmmmmm shi...mmmm shi...do mmmm- intentaba articular el menor, pero no podía porque ya una lengua estaba explorando el interior de su boca

¿dónde esta tu habitación?- dijo Shishido casi sin aliento al soltar la boca de chotarou

mi...habitación..

¡¡¡Sí!! ¿DÓNDE?- exigía más Shishido.

Aaa...arriba..

¡Vamos!

Y sin más, sin dejar que el otro diga o haga nada, lo alza entre sus brazos, lo coloca en su hombro derecho como si fuese un costal, y lo sube hacia el sitio en cuestión

Shishido-san! ¿qué haces!!!??? – decía muy nervioso chotarou- ¿qué vas a hacer?

¿qué que voy a hacer?...ya tu sabes qué VAMOS a hacer..

Cuando llega al segundo piso, aún con Chotarou en su hombro, buscó abrir la primera puerta que encontró..

¡¡¡¡NO!!!..-shishido se detuvo al oir el grito de Chotarou- ...no ...esa no ...es la habitación de mis padres...ellos...no están

Rayos!!! ¿cuál es?

Es..la del costad...

Ya!!...ya la encontré!!!

Y sin más ingresa con su carga como si fuera una fiera en celo y la arroja en la cama, sin demorarse se saca el polo y los pantalones.. y se los saca a Chotarou quien solo se dejaba hacer. Su polo y short quedaron en el suelo, dejándolo solamente en boxers..

Chotarou estaba rojo: como le dijo su senpai, sabía lo iba a pasar e iba a dejar que pasará ¡¡¡por Dios que sí!!!, pero esta, iba a ser su primera vez y con Shishido-san sus sueños húmedos. Además ver el cuerpo escultural de su senpai lo dejo helado.

Shishido estaba que no se iba aguantar más, así que como todo un violador, le arrancó los boxers al menor, le abrió las piernas y sin preguntar se metió el miembro de Chotarou a la boca, este al sentir esa humedad tibia gritó

ahhhhhhhhhh. Sh..shi..shi...san

El otro ni contestaba, como un loco, lamía mordía, mamaba, chupaba, mordía cada rincón del largo y erecto miembro de Chotarou, quien por la novedad del acto no dejaba de retorcerse sobre el colchon, mientras que perlas de sudor surcaban su cuerpo

- ahhhaaaahh ahaaahhaha..shi...shi..dosan

Shishido, no daba tregua lamía y mordía la cabeza goteante del Chotarou, el tronco, y los testículos como todo un experto (n.a. en mi opinión Shishido es muy sucio)

MMMMmmmmm!!AHAHAAAAAAHHHH!- gemía y soltaba alaridos el más joven.

Te gusta!!!???? Mmmmm- hablo el mayor y mientras lo hacía no desatendía el miembro de Chotarou, estimulándolo con la mano-vamos...dime si te gusta...- decía desde su posición en cuclillas a Chotarou que se encontraba sobre la cama de cara al techo.

Mmmmahahhh...si...sssi,...me..gusta.. –respondio con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose la boca sensualmente

Entonces...te va a gustar más esto...- entonces fue cuando dirigió su lengua hacia la entrada todavía virgen del menor...

AAAAAHAHHHHH!!!..- chotarou gemía de placer al sentir la lengua caliente de su senpai estimulándolo..

Shishido estaba como loco, con su lengua abría el orificio de chotarou, y para tener un mejor alcance, levantó las piernas de este último, dejando expuesto su redondo trasero...

shishi...ahahahahaha shishi..ahaammmm...ya..ya..no..

Al escuchar ese llamado de Chotarou, haciéndole ver que se estaba excitando demasiado, Shishido se quitó los calzoncillos, liberándose su enorme y duro miembro. Manteniendo la posición de Chotarou, con las piernas separadas y hacia arriba mostrando su entrada, Shishido enfilo su miembro y de una se lo metió a Chotarou. Ya imaginarán el alarido de dolor del menor ante semejante intromisión en su virgen intimidad..

- ahggggggg!!!- el dolor era indescriptible- me ..ha ...dolido...shishido..san

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojitos, que a pesar del sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos, el mayor pudo diferenciar. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, sintió un leve arrepentimiento por no haberlo preparado como muchas veces le escucho decir a su amigo Oshitari, quien tenía mucha experiencia sexual..

chotarou...yo...lo siento...- dijo con algo de esfuerzo y conteniéndose de moverse ya que el orificio de Chotarou era muy estrecho y lo estaba excitando..- mejor lo dejam...

NO!!!!- gritó Chotarou- no...te..atrevas...muévete...lo que quieras..papito..

Se acabó, Shishido recibió luz verde y ante tal orden, no dudo en obedecer

Inició un vaivén lento que se torno violento, rápido, agitado...los gritos de ambos jóvenes se oían en la casa, parecía que los estuvieran torturando de puro placer. Sus movimiento de mete y saca eran tan poderosos, que la cama bajo ellos se movía a su ritmo tanto que golpeaba a la pared y retumbaba a la otra habitación...Shishido empujaba con todo lo que podía, apoyó ambos pies en el suelo para darse mejor impulso y apretaba los muslos de su ya no tan discípulo, dejando sus dedos marcados.

Chotarou, no dejaba de golpear su culito a los testículos de Shishido, ayudándose con sus manos para impulsarse, sus piernas estaban levantadas y estiradas completamente hacia arriba manteniendo expuesto su trasero

Shishido no aguanto y mordió las tetillas del menor quien ya no podía más estaba muy caliente. Ambos sudaban como si estuvieran en un sauna.

aha ya...ah...dame...dame...duro..shishido..aahahah

te...ahahah tu eres...ahaha mi puto..mmm

sis...sssiaahahah yo...yo soy...lo que...ahahaha tu quieras ..papito..ah!!!

eso...eso..grita!! grita!! Eres mi puto!! Ahahahah

si..soy..tu hahahahahaahh puto...

gritalo!!mmmmahah

ahahahah ya yano puedomas!!!!

Gritalo!!!!ahahaah

Ahahaahha ah soy aaahaha soy ahal...- y en es momento del gran orgasmo, Chotarou gritó- SOY TU PUTOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

ESO..ESO...SI..ASÍ...AHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!- y el orgasmo le llegó a Shishido...

Por supuesto fue tal el movimiento que se escucho un "crack" debajo de la cama, proveniente de una tabla que se sucumbió, rota ante tanto frenesí sexual

Shishido cayo rendido sobre Chotarou respirando y sudando poderosamente, al igual que el menor quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shishido salió de Chotarou, se echo al costado y le dijo:

que se vaya al diablo el sensei!!!, hoy, no vamos!!

Y sin más que agregar, cogió a Chotarou por un brazo y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo junto a él en la cabecera de la cama, estiró una manta que estaba desde hace rato sobre los cojines y los tapo

pero...shishi...

sshhhhhhh!, - silenció Shishido al más joven, sellándole la boca con un dedo- no vamos a ir..ya está decidido...

pero..

qué crees Chotarou...estoy molido...y no voy a practicar bien..Además..debo dormir para la ..aaaauuuuuuh –bostezó Shishido- siguiente ronda..- y mirando a Chotarou quien no se lo podía creer- tu también debes hacer lo mismo...porque este es...solo...el principi...- diciendo esto último se quedo profundamente dormido

Chotarou, vio como su senpai dormía, roncando incluso. Miró hacia todos lados, sonrío con complicidad, entendiendo lo que Shishido le quiso decir. Se acostó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y se dispuso como buen "discípulo" a obedecer a su querido senpai, Shishido-san...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien ha pedido, Es un tezukaxFuji, no quería pero porque lo van a disfrutar.. Es algo OCC, pero tiene más sexo que el otro...Espero sus rewiews

Capítulo 2: Tensai parte I: "..si es la última en tu zona hagamosló hasta morir"

Tenian un año y medio de relación, publica y aprobada por sus respectivas familias y amigos. Inclusive la entrenadora del equipo se alegro de que ambos titulares hubieran tomado tan correcta decisión, siendo, no sólo los mejores del equipo sino también los más aplicados de su clase….Pero de eso, ya había pasado año y medio y del amor que una vez se tuvieron, ahora no quedaba absolutamente nada.

Por más que intentaron, su relación se volvió monótona e insulsa, llegándose a odiar uno al otro A pesar de que estaban juntos, sus mentes, corazones y, últimamente, sus cuerpos, ya pertenecían a otros.

Pero ¿qué es lo que hacía que Syusuke Fuji y Kunimitsu Tezuka, siguieran juntos?, pues nada más y nada menos que el ¡¡¡SEXO!!!!, ese acto propio de nuestro cerebro primitivo, que es considerado prohibido y al mismo tiempo sagrado entre todos nosotros.

El sexo, aún era muy bueno: salvaje, violento, fuerte, duro y en algunas ocasiones hasta sádico. Considerando el hecho de que ya no se amaban, y que sostenían relaciones sexuales con otras personas, los encuentros entre ambos jóvenes eran una parte que no podían dejar, a pesar de que ya no sentían nada el uno por el otro.

Esta tarde Syusuke Fuji, ha decidido que no quiere tener ya ningún vinculo con Kunimitsu Tezuka, ¡ninguno!, ni siquiera el de la cama…Pero las despedidas clásicas, en la que hablan y se dicen cosas como: "no eres tú, soy yo" o "podemos ser amigos", no van nada bien con él, y sabe que con Tezuka tampoco. Lo único que va bien con ellos es el sexo, y eso es lo que tendrán ahora: SEXO COMO NUNCA LO HAN TENIDO…y después ¡ADIOS!, y por qué no, quedar como amigos, con derecho a roce…

El hotel en el que se habían citado, se encontraba en la zona roja de Tokio. Era un sitio destinado a los encuentros sexuales casuales y no tan casuales. Lo conocían desde hace un año, Atobe fue el que se lo recomendó a Tezuka, diciéndole que siempre iba a ese hotel, cuando quería darse un revolcón con Oshitari, Jirou e incluso con Kabaji quien la tenía muy grande, según palabras de Atobe.

Tezuka, llegó al hotel, pidió la llave de la habitación donde se encontraría con Fuji, tomó el ascensor, apretando el botón numero 30. La vista desde el elevador era maravillosa, lo cual le permitía relajarse un poco, sabía la razón por la que se reunían: el adiós definitivo, pero siendo el último debía ser el mejor de todos

El timbre del elevador sonó anunciando la llegada al piso 30, Tezuka salió y enrumbo hacia la habitación

- …..3068….- decía mientras con la vista buscaba el número en las puertas de las habitaciones.

Llegó a la habitación, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El interior de la habitación estaba oscuro, incluso las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que entrara algo de la luz que aún reflejaba el día. Tezuka, con su gesto serio, no dio importancia al hecho, conocía bien la razón de la oscuridad, simplemente se limitó a entrar, pero antes de llegar hacia la zona donde estaba ubicada la cama, una voz lo detuvo

- …hasta que apareciste!!... pensé que no vendrías..- se escucho con ligero reclamo a Fuji

- ….¿piensas que faltaría siendo esta nuestra….última vez?

- No…pero pensé que querías que nuestra….ultima vez, fuera breve..

- Ja.- expresó con burla Tezuka- yo nunca quiero que sea breve...y tu lo sabes…es más ya quiero empezar

- Entonces…acércate- dijo Fuji con mucha insinuación- pero ve quitándote la ropa…llega desnudo hacia mí

Tezuka no respondió, inició su avance hacia la cama y mientras lo hacía se iba quitando la ropa: primero, se desabrocho la camisa, luego se quitó los pantalones, que junto con los boxers, fueron a parar al suelo, al lado de la camisa

Su miembro estaba enhiestado, erguido, palpitando, preparado para embestir cualquier entrada que se le ofreciera y clavarlo hasta que sangre…no importaba esta sería la última vez y sería la mejor de todas…

Al virar hacia la izquierda pudo ver la cama, y sobre ella estaba Fuji, vestido con su traje de cuero negro, ese que le cubría parte de los muslos pero que dejaba expuesto la zona de sus partes íntimas por delante y también dejaba a la vista el trasero redondo del tensai. En su cuello, amarrado una correa de cuero que le daba un aspecto muy erótico, en sus pezones, exhibiendose, sus dos piercings, que se hiciera hace un tiempo, con la única finalidad de ser usado en los encuentros sexuales, jalándoselos para que así siente más placer en las tetillas.

Finalmente el toque sadomasoquista que ambos compartían: un látigo fino, delgado pero no por eso menos peligroso y apasionante….

Tezuka elevó sus ojos, aún tras de sus anteojos, y sonrío de medio lado, algo tan poco usual que Fuji sintió una vibración muy sensual en su cuerpo

- veo que no lo has olvidado - dijo en referencia al látigo que Fuji sostenía de su mano izquierda- sabes cuanto me gusta…

- ..esta no es la única sorpresa que tengo…te las mostraré una a una y poco a poco…

- ..eso..me gusta…..eso si voy a extrañar..

- yo me encargaré de que lo recuerdes siempre…

Y fue entonces cuando, Fuji fustigó con el látigo, lanzando el primer golpe hacia el suelo en donde se encontraba Tezuka, quien ni se inmutó

- así que el capitán Tezuka no se asusta ..eh?.. Bueno entonces lo daré más fuerte!!- lanzó otro golpe que cayo en la pierna de Tezuka

- agh!- se quejó el capitan, por el golpe recibido, pero ni se movió, parecía que retaba a Fuji con la mirada, solo estaba esperando el siguiente

- jajajajajaja- río Fuji con placer

- no te rías Fuji, que tus golpes no duelen…nunca dolieron…

Fuji cambió su risa por un gesto de enfando

- ah si???, entonces…ahora si sentíras dolor!!!- el tercer latigazo fue soltado de Fuji, esta vez haría llorar a Tezuka no tendría compasión, ni piedad…

Tezuka veía como el látigo, se movía hacia él, este juego erótico era excitante, a él siempre le gustó el masoquismo en el sexo y con Fuji lo había alcanzado con gran éxito: el sexo autodestructivo sin miramientos. Entonces volvió a sonreír de medio lado, levantó su brazo y con una sola mano detuvo al látigo sosteniéndolo de la punta. Por supuesto, la acción le costó una herida que le hizo sangrar la mano

Fuji abrió sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de más: del extremo que sostenía Tezuka fue halado violentamente hacia el cuerpo de quien todavía era su novio

Tezuka arrastró a Fuji y, enrollándolo con el látigo, lo pegó a su cuerpo abrazándolo poderosamente.

- crees que soy estúpido como para dejarme golpear tan fácilmente?- preguntaba Tezuka al tiempo que apretaba más el cuerpo de Fuji al suyo- eso crees…???

Fuji buscaba liberarse del agarre con nulos resultados, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más fuerte se volvía el aprisionamiento de los brazos del capitán.

- eso…muevete…sigue moviéndote…frótate más- decía Tezuka sensualmente, al tiempo que dirigía su boca hacia el lóbulo de Fuji y le daba un mordisco, lo que hizo que el tensai, pegará un gritito de placer

- mmmmm..eres un imbécil

- imbécil..si….talvez…pero mmmmte gusta lo que te hago

En ese momento, aún de pie Tezuka, profundizo el roce entre ambos miembros..

- aaaaahhh, qué bien te frotas…mmmmaaa, pero esto es…mmmmel ini…mmcio..

Ambos amantes no dejaban de hablar uno frente al otro, mirandose directamente a los ojos

- mmmy qué vas a hacer?- dijo Tezuka, aún llevando el control del movimiento. Ante esta pregunta, el tensai dirigió sus dos manos hacia los dos miembros, tomo los troncos juntándolos más y, con sus pulgares inició una frotación a las cabezas de ambos penes con tal habilidad que hizo que ambos gotearan

- ahhhhhh!!!!. Tezuka no pudo evitar un grito de placer, y mordió el hombro derecho de Fuji, con tanta fuerza que este gimió de dolor y de éxtasis…Les encantaba el sadomasoquismo

- ¡¡¡me encanta que hagas eso!!! Mmmmm

- y a mi me gusta hacértelo…duro…mmmfuerte…me gusta frotar tu cabecita hasta hacerla gotear…!!

Caminaron en esa posición hacia la cama, nada los detendría ahora, nada!!…

Se dejaron caer sobre ella, Fuji aún conservaba las manos en ambos miembros, frotándolos... Tezuka tomó fuertemente esas manos y las separó del sitio donde estaba estirándolas hacia delante…

Sus cuerpos aún se frotaban dolorosamente, y Tezuka apretó los puños de Fuji, y como un buen violador las sostuvo fuertemente, mientras comenzó a lamer su cuello, dejando saliva en el camino, besó el lóbulo de su oreja, lamió su manzana de adán, mordía de manera salvaje la piel dejando huellas a medida que avanzaba

- mmmmahhhah suéltame…ahhh imbecil- reclamaba Fuji, tratando de liberarse de Tezuka y disfrutando cada caricia..- aaahhh déjame…..!! mmmaaaaa

- mmmmm me encantas…cuando te haces el difícil- dijo entre gemidos y suspiros Tezuka

- mis..pezones …quiero que pongas duros mis pezones..

Como si fuera una orden del cual dependiera su vida, Tezuka bajó su cabeza hasta el blanco y suave pecho de Fuji y con su lengua comenzó a lamer los rosados pezones del tensai, rozándola con los aros que colgaban de estos.

Cuando Fuji, sintió esto dejo escapar un fuerte y ronco alarido de placer: Tezuka siempre supo usar su lengua, definitivamente era algo que iba a extrañar.

- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!- grito fuerte Fuji, en el instante que Tezuka con toda su maldad, jaló con los dientes uno de los aritos que colgaban de sus tetillas- mmmm!!! Me estas lastimando..

- vamos….si para eso te lo pusiste..perro…

- yo no soy tu …aaaahhhhhh!!!!- soltó otro grito cuando Tezuka volvió a jalarle el piercing haciéndole sentir dolor y placer.

- Lo eres…ahora…lo eres- decía malévolo Tezuka, al tiempo que se vislumbraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.- eres tanto mi perro puto, que no negaras que te gusta que me frote en ti…!!

Y diciendo esto volvió a frotar fuertemente su miembro contra el de Fuji, de una manera tan brusca y salvaje que Fuji comenzó a gritar por la acción. Esto estimulo a Tezuka a volver hacia los pezones de Fuji y chuparlos con ansia hasta dejarlo erectos y rojos…

- si fueras hembra…cuanta leche saldría de ti- decía obscenidades Tezuka a Fuji, en alusión a lo duro que sus pezones se ponían con el trato que le daba..

- aaaah..mmm.. Tezuka…mmm

- me vuelves loco Syusuke…loco!!! hoy voy a penetrarte por todos tus huecos…mmmmmmaaaahh- gemía Tezuka- tanto….tanto que vas a pedirme más y mas y más y más…te haré mamarme ….hasta que tomes mi leche!!!

- ¡!!ahhaaaaahh!! promesas pro…mesas..promesas!!- decía burlón Fuji, buscando que Tezuka lo agarrara más fuerte de las muñecas, haciendo más excitante el sexo.

- Te voy a dar una lección puto…!!

Y entonces en un movimiento rápido, Tezuka soltó a su presa, tomó el latigo, subió a la cama y de un jalón tan brusco que hizo quejarse a Fuji, lo arrastró al centro de la cama. El capitán aún se encontraba de pie, agarrando a Fuji con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía el látigo, el cual fue expandido y lanzado hacia Fuji, cayéndole fuertemente en el dorso, provocando un fuerte espasmo en el tensai…

- auch!!!...¡qué tienes idiota!!

- ¡¡¡callate!!... ¡¡¡arrodillate perro!!!... Soy tu amo!!! Quiero que me la mames,..abre tu boca!!

Fuji lo miraba con algo de rencor, y su respiración se hizo profunda y rápida..

- ¡¡no me mires perro!!!...mamamela!!!

- ¿quieres que te la mame...? pues te la voy a mamar hasta que te vuelvas loco…!!!- y diciendo esto Fuji se colocó en cuatro y de un tirón se introdujo a su boca el pene goteante y duro de Tezuka

- AAAAAHHHHHH!! – gritó el capitán cuando sintió la humedad de Fuji rodeando su falo…-

Fuji comenzó a lamer el miembro de Tezuka como si fuera un rico dulce de leche: lo humedecía, lo chupaba y con su lengua acariciaba el tronco y la punta de este. A medida que la mamada se hacía más rápida, Tezuka la acompañaba con movimientos de atrás hacia delante, de su cadera, metiéndola mucho más. A Tezuka siempre le gustaron las mamadas de Fuji, sabía de sobra que el otro tipo con el que Fuji estaría sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- eso.. así…metetela todita!! Vamos..!! mamamela todita…qué buena lengua!! Aaaahhhhh!!- Tezuka decía estas palabras obscenas al tiempo que cogía fuertemente la cabeza de Fuji y la movía al compás de sus caderas, sacando y metiendo su endurecido falo..

Fuji no se quedaba tranquilo, mientras le hacia sexo oral a Tezuka, el se estaba masturbando con una de sus manos y con la otra masturbaba los testículos de Tezuka, quien se encontraba parado..Por un instante levantó sus ojos, y vio al bello Tezuka, parecía el David de Miguel ángel: desnudo, hermoso, sudoroso, con una mirada de demonio, que nadie reconocería en el serio Tezuka-bouchou de Seigaku y con unos músculos de infarto, Fuji iba a extrañar algunas cosas de esta relación, bueno solo el sexo..¡¡Era excelente!!...

El tensai estaba volviéndose loco: mamarsela a Tezuka y masturbarse él, pero ¿por qué no mamarsela entre ellos?, entonces se le prendió el foco…

- Kunimitsu…., hagamos el 69…- Tezuka lo vio y esa sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro nuevamente. Empujo violentamente a Fuji haciendo que casi cayera fuera de la cama, se aventó a está, dobló sus piernas y las abrio – ¡¡¡QUÉ ESPERAS, PUTO!!!

Fuji ante esa orden se coloco, nuevamente en cuatro sobre Tezuka y haciendo un perfecto 69 comenzaron cada uno a darse sexo oral.. Fuji estaba como loco, siempre el gusto el falo de Tezuka: era grande, duro, rojo, cuando tenían sexo, adquiría un olor característico y se llenaba todo de venas y sus testículos eran un perfecto acompañamiento de ese banquete, tan duros y redondos…, debido a esta locura de sabores y olores, Fuji mamaba más rápidamente

Por su parte a Tezuka le gustaba esa posición, por una sola razón: no solo podía lamer el pene de Fuji, que era algo más pequeño que el suyo pero no por eso dejaba de ser suculento, sino que podía besar el culo de Fuji, específicamente, su ano, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Tezuka: besar anos y orificios. Parecía que tenía una obsesión con eso, todas las veces que se encamaba con Fuji y con otros, siempre les besaba el ano, y no lo hacía para prepararlos, lo hacía porque le fascinaba..

Tezuka dejaba por breves segundo el pene de Fuji, para dirigirse hacia su entrada y lamerla, buscando meter su lengua hasta el fondo de esta, saboreándola, luego volvía a atender el pene del tensai. Fuji, por supuesto gemía ante el contacto y decía una serie de obscenidades:

- aaaahhh!! Siiiiiiiii, dame….dame por allí..!!mmmm abremelo más!!! No tengas piedad!!!, lamelo duro…!!ahhhaahh- y empujaba más hacia la boca del capitan..

- me encantas..!!! me vuelves loco!!! mmmm- respondía Tezuka ante los gemidos de Fuji

La felación continuó, ambos dándose placer, dándose sexo del que les gustaba: sucio, duro, prohibido y…último, porque esta iba a ser la última vez entre ellos y debía ser la mejor…

- aaaaahhhaaahh ahhhha…ya…me..vengo…..quiero gritar!!- gritaba Fuji

- yo…yo…aaahaha vente vente…yo…yoo aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- en ese instante Tezuka solto un orgasmo y luego dijo- bebetela!!! Tomate mi leche!!aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!

- sii si si!! yo me la tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!- y Fuji soltó el suyo,

Para entonces Tezuka había dejado libre el pene de Fuji, y toda la semilla del tensai fue a parar a ambos cuerpos manchándolos. Tezuka la tomó con sus dos manos y como si fuera una crema se la frotó entre estas

Mientras, el tensai había caído sobre las piernas de Tezuka y se encontraba respirando violentamente..

- guaaauuu!!...fue…espectacular…- exclamo agotado Fuji

- y es solo el principio…¡quitate el cuero!- ordenó Tezuka, refiriéndose a la vestimenta erótica de Fuji. El tensai se comenzó a desvestir (lo poco que tenía), viendo a su capitán quien con ayuda de su mano derecha iniciaba la masturbación de su pene para que vuelva a pararse algo que sólo demoró unos cuantos minutos.

El tensai se encontraba de rodillas y vio con fascinación como el pene de Tezuka se erguía con rapidez, esa iba a ser otra cosa que extrañaría, la capacidad de sobreexcitarse que tenía el capitán..

Tezuka lo vio y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo con salvajismo, mordiendo el labio y dejando caer saliva por sus bocas. Luego dirigió esa misma boca, hacia las tetillas de Fuji y comenzó a chuparlas, abrazó a Fuji con el brazo libre y busco su entrada. La imagen no podía ser más excitante: Fuji de rodillas, frente a Tezuka quien besaba con ímpetu sus pezones, y a la vez se masturbaba usando el semen de Fuji como lubricante y con su otra mano, abría la entrada de Fuji mintiéndole tres de sus dedos y frotandolos violentamente.

- AAAAHHH AAAHHH!! AHHH!AAAHHH!!- gemía Fuji

- Mmmmm mmmmm!!!..qué rico estas ….Syusu…mmmmm- exclamaba Tezuka con extasis…

- Ya..metemelo…!! o qué…te da aaaahhhha miedo…aaaahh…?- retó el Tensai

En ese instante, Tezuka detuvo todas sus acciones para mirar a Fuji con despreció y entonces le dijo..

- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES COBARDE??!!! EH?!!!, A QUIÉN??!!!- aprentandolo más bruscamente

- ay!!!- se quejó Fuji, porque en la opresión, sintió como los tres dedos de Fuji se ajustaban tanto que arañaron su entrada..

- -YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR QUE CONMIGO NO SE JUEGA..PUTO!!

Y sin decir más, sentado como estaba, levantó en vilo a Fuji, sosteniéndolo con sus tres dedos. Inmediatamente, lo sentó sobre él y de una sola estocada lo penetró

-aaahhhgggg!!- grito Fuji, por el dolor recibido, estaba claro que nadie llama a Kunimitsu Tezuka miedoso y Fuji iba a recibir su castigo

- JAJAJA!! – Reía Tezuka como todo un sádico y acercándose a su oido le susurro- tu eres mi puto, mi perro sucio y sexual...y hoy haré que aúlles hasta pedirme que pare..

Luego de decir esto apretó a Fuji, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, el ritmo lo marcó primero Tezuka, pero Fuji excitado por el vaivén comenzó a subir y bajar del pene de Tezuka.

- aaaaahhh si si ahaaaahahhh"!!- decía Fuji, mientras movía sus cuerpo completo, haciendo más profunda la penetración

- mmm aaahh mmm aaahh- gemía Tezuka abrazando fuertemente la cintura de Fuji, consiguiendo mayor profundidad

Los movimientos no tardaron en ser violentos, duros, rápidos. Eran tan agresivos, que sentados como estaban, rebotaban en la cama, parecía que en lugar de cama, estaban sobre un trampolín. El sudor era abundante, el olor a sexo, hormonas y sudor era potente, dándoles más excitación a ambos jóvenes

Tezuka estaba desquiciado: bombeaba con todo lo que tenía como si de eso dependiera su vida, lo sacaba y lo metía como si fuera una espada que clavaba infinidad de veces, mordía la espalda de Fuji y apretaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo dejándole marcas. No dudo ni un segundo en masturbar el falo de Fuji, pero la forma como la hacía era violenta: apretaba el pene y testículos de Fuji con tal fuerza que lo hacía gritar y pedir más

- SIGUE!!..SIGUE!!! ….AAAAHHH!!MMMM!!

Continuaron así por un tiempo más dándose placer y dolor a la vez hasta que

- AAHHA AHH YAA YA,..!!- gritaba Fuji- Ya yaa..me vengo…!!!

- Espera!! Es..pe..ra….!! casi

- No pue..aaado… aaaahh Yaaa yaa

- ESPE…aaaahh

- Yaa no aaahh pued

- Yaaaa suetaloooo!!!

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SSSIIIII!!! KUNI AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

- ESO ASI AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH!- ambos soltaron sus orgasmos como si fueran fieras celadas, salvajes leones hambrientos de carne fresca, debía ser así, sería la última vez..

Tezuka cayo exhausto, sobre la cama, atrayendo a Fuji con él, ambos agotados exhaustos, respirando rápidamente por la acción realizada, sudando copiosamente y sintiendo ese olor fuerte que se queda en una habitación tras el acto sexual.

Aun respirando con dificultad se miraron, Fuji se sacó el pene aún goteante de Tezuka y le dijo..

- aaaah este es...el segundo…quiero un tercero...y con eso te recordaré con mucho cariño- dijo con dificultad y luego le sonrío, gesto que fue devuelto por un agitado Tezuka.

Unos minutos más tarde volvían a un tercer round, esta vez con Fuji otra vez en cuatro (recuerden que lo trata de perro), y Tezuka clavándole todo su miembro y bombeando para atrás y adelante incrustándole las uñas en las blancas nalgas del tensai. Los gritos, acompañados de palabras morbosas y frases sucias se escuchaban por el pasadizo, algo que provocó más excitación entre otros huéspedes..

- QUIE..QUIE.. AHAAHH QUIERO..

- SUELTALO!! GRITA..GRITA MI NOMBRE….POR..AAAH ULTIMAA VEZZZZZ!!

- AAAAHHH TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHHHHHHMMMMMM!!!!!!

- FUJI FUJI- y un último bombeo- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! SSSSIIIIIIIII!!!!!

El tercer orgasmo y último entre ellos llegó, cayendo uno encima de otro nuevamente….

Eran las 8 pm, y dos jóvenes salían de un hotel ubicado en la zona roja de Tokio, había pasado 6 apasionantes horas en él, despidiéndose y terminando su relación de año y medio. De aquí lo único que quedaba era decirse adiós…

- bien – dijo Fuji- aquí se termina todo…fue una despedida muy…interesante- concluyó con su característica sonrisa..

- ….interesante..? yo diría..singular…¿seguro no te dirá nada por las marcas?

- ¿quién?..ah!!...él?...no...no me dirá nada…hasta hace unos… - en eso mira su reloj- diez minutos, tu y yo éramos pareja, así que, no tiene porque reclamar nada…siendo el hecho que a partir de ahora todo mi cuerpo será de él..y tu ¿no tendrás problemas..?

- yo?...Noooo!! soy el capitán de todos ustedes, y ..tu lo has dicho…lo que no fue en su año….- terminó Tezuka-

- entonces...hasta mañana Tezuka Kunimitsu

- hasta mañana Fuji Syusuke

Diciendo esto se separaron yendo por rutas distintas. La velada fue magnífica, pero no congeniaban… Sin embargo, valió la pena, estaban seguros que con sus actuales parejas la cosa sería mucho mejor…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien este es la tercera historia de cama. Nuestros protagonistas: Kaidoh e Inui…sé que les va a encantar. Pronto les tendré la cuarta historia. Espero sus rewiews

**Capitulo 3_: "Kaidoh, con mi método aumentaremos tu rendimiento al 100"_**

Caminaba pausadamente, hacia la casa de su senpai. Eran más de las 6 pm, y en esa tarde de verano, el viento corría delicadamente refrescando el ambiente, indicando el pronto anochecer. A pesar de eso, sus ropas eran ligeras, tan solo una camisa azul manga cero, algo ajustada y unas bermudas a juego.

Sus cabellos negros azabaches y libres, aún conservaban la humedad propia de quien acaba de darse una rápida ducha. El entrenamiento de ese día fue bastante relajado, comparado con el de otros días. Curiosamente Tezuka-bouchou, había estado muy consecuente, a tal punto que no los mandó a dar las clásicas 30 vueltas alrededor del campo y terminó mucho más temprano.

-.." ¿Qué le habra pasado..?"- pensaba Kaoru Kaidoh, recordando que entre su capitán y el tensai, las miradas fueron limitadas. En cambio, estas miradas habían sido dirigidas hacia otras personas, con quienes se notaban mucho más afectuosos.

- …qué infierno…y a mi que mi importa- Kaoru se encogió de hombros y dio un vistazo a su reloj, estaba a tiempo. Su sempai Inui, lo había citado a su casa, para repasar sus avances durante los entrenamientos, y de ser posible conversar sobre las nuevas técnicas que debía emplear para mejorar su rendimiento en una 100

-… ven a mi casa Kaidoh…tenemos que repasar tu entrenamiento- Había dicho Sadaharu Inui, y por sus cuadradas gafas una luz resplandeciente brillo, demostrando que la intención era repasar, pero no el entrenamiento de Kaidoh, sino repasársela una y otra y otra y otra vez….

Claro que Kaoru, a pesar de ser un tipo poco paciente, nunca se daba cuenta de las intenciones de las otras personas y considerando a su Inui-senpai una persona correcta, responsable y formal, la cita era una obligación si es que esto le permitiría mejorar en lo que pudiera (n.a ..¡y claro que va a mejorar!)

Dobló a la esquina y al final de la calle se podía ver la casa de la familia Inui, una edificación grande y elegante, propia de una de las familias más acomodadas de Seishuen. Caminó hacia la puerta y sin demora oprimió el timbre que anunció su llegada.

Por dentro se escucho un "ya voy" y luego unos pasos firmes acercándose a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver la fuerte complexión de Inui, quien en una mano sostenía un dispensador de agua. Kaoru Kaidoh, antes de que la puerta se abriera estaba muy serio, propio de él pero cuando Inui dejó ver su anatomía, las pupilas verdes de Kaidoh se agrandaron levemente por la sorpresa de ver a su senpai en esa forma: con unos jeans, envejecidos a la moda, ajustados a sus piernas, las que se veían puesto que el pantalón estaba rasgado en el muslo y una camisa blanca entre abierta dejando ver no sólo el medallón de Inui sino también su bien contorneado pecho. Además, Inui expedía una fragancia sutil pero penetrante, característica de su loción para después del baño

.. Kaidoh…a tiempo como siempre...pasa- dijo Inui, a lo que Kaidoh, volvió rápidamente de su sorpresa para adentrarse a la casa- ..siéntate y ponte cómodo, déjame dejar esto en la cocina.

Kaidoh se dirigió hacia el sofá de la sala principal y se acomodó en él, mientras que Inui entraba en la cocina.

-… estaba preparando algo de beber para nuestra estancia…tengo que hacerlo yo, ya que mi madre no está…ella y mi padre salieron y no regresaran hasta pasado mañana…- decía Inui, dentro de la cocina- veo que has venido con ropa ligera ¿hace calor afuera?

- ..no…, bueno un poco…- respondió Kaidoh, mientras observaba con detalle la habitación, la cual contenía muchos adornos provenientes de otros países.

- …tu casa es muy …elegante Inui senpai..

- ah... lo dices por los adornos…- salia Inui de la cocina, sentándose al lado de Kaidoh- lo que sucede es que mis padres son adictos a los viajes y de cada sitio que van traen un recuerdo..Manías de mi madre…

- …fsssssh..

- bien, para lo que te pedí que vinieras…- dijo Inui, haciendo que Kaoru lo mirara con atención- .. Quiero que analicemos juntos, todos tus movimientos de tal forma que no cometas ningún error… aquí..- y se puso de pie- tengo todos tus datos de estos dos últimos meses

Luego de coger su famosa libreta verde, Inui volvió a sentarse, acomodándose las gafas, mientras Kaidoh lo escuchaba atento

-..Hoy repasaremos, y repasaremos hasta cansarnos- dijo en un tono muy sugestivo y luego de eso ¡zas! otra vez ese extraño brillo en las lunas de sus anteojos que demostraban que algo ocultó había tras eso

- pensé que mis tácticas habían mejorado.. – preguntó Kaidoh, dándose cuenta del tonito de su senpai, pero sin darle demasiada importancia

- y es así, pero en un 20, creo que puedes aumentar mucho más… si lo hacemos...- y nuevamente el tonito y el brillo en los anteojos. Esta vez, si estaba seguro que su querido senpai, estaba muy extraño..

-..fssshh, como tu digas Inui sempai... ¿por dónde comenzamos?

- ¡ah!….primero lo primero- respondió Inui con una sonrisa- hace calor y yo siempre acostumbró beber algo dulce antes de empezar cualquier análisis…me reactiva el cerebro…así que ¡traeré unas bebidas!- diciendo esto se puso de pie y nuevamente a la cocina.

Los ojos de Kaidoh se abrieron al recordar que su senpai era el experto en preparar zumos que eran una completa porquería, capaces de quitarte el sentido e incluso la vida.

…¿beber?...no, Inui-senpai...no es necesario…- dijo Kaoru, buscando evitar lo ya inevitable, pues Inui volvía de la cocina portando en sus manos dos bebidas burbujeantes. Kaoru comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío de sólo imaginarse, lo que le esperaba si bebía de esos horripilantes extractos.

Inui se dio cuenta y rápidamente buscó calmarlo..

¿Qué te ocurre Kaidoh?.. …es por esto..- dijo mirando los vasos-…no hay problema, es una ponta...es todo…¿qué?... ¿creíste que era uno de mis jugos súper especiales…?.. jajajajaja no…no es nada de eso…sé que mis jugos los privan…y esta noche no quiere que te quedes privado…no por mis jugos..- concluyo y nuevamente ¡zas! Ese brillito en las lunas de sus gafas y adicionalmente una sonrisa de medio lado

toma….- le dio el vaso a Kaidoh, quien lo miraba con desconfianza. Él sabía perfectamente que Inui cuando quería hacerles beber sus cochinadas lo hacía sin necesidad de mentirles, así que era posible que dijera la verdad. Kaoru miró el vaso y notó que el olor era de la bebida gaseosa Ponta, muy popular en Seishuen

Inui sonría de medio lado, ante el espectáculo que daba Kaidoh: su cara de curiosidad mientras inspeccionaba la bebida, mezclada con esa inocencia propia de Kaoru que ni él sabía que poseía, pero por la que Inui senpai había sido cautivado al punto de desearlo, con tal fuerza de cometer cualquier barbaridad…cualquiera

¿qué esperas?.., tenemos mucho que hacer…- dijo Inui incitando a Kaidoh a beberse el líquido.

Kaoru, dudo solo unos segundos, luego de los cuales dio un primer sorbo...

..mmm en verdad… es Ponta…- dijo con alivio..

¿no te lo había dicho?...anda, apurate…tenemos mucho que hacer..

Ante la insistencia, Kaidoh más confiado, dio un segundo sorbo y dejo el vaso.

Los minutos pasaron, en lo que Inui hablaba y hablaba y hablaba de porcentajes, estadísticas, movimientos y muchas otras cosas más en referencia al juego de Kaidoh. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kaidoh daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida, la cual inexplicablemente estaba más dulce que de costumbre…

-.."será un nuevo sabor."- pensó, dándose cuenta que el color era el anarajando clásico de esa bebida, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

Al cabo de una hora en la que Inui parecía no acabar, Kaidoh comenzó a sentirse extraño, como un calor que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo y que se desplazaba desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabeza.

- "…mierda, qué me pasa?.."- pensaba tratando de entender lo caliente que se sentía.

Inui continuaba con su perorata

-…si queremos aumentar la velocidad debemos hacer que tu mano gire en un 15 de tal…

El calor en el cuerpo de Kaoru se hacía más intenso, a tal punto que gotas perladas se veían en su frente y algo de agitación. Con una de sus manos se quitó algo del sudor, pero la agitación continuaba. Mientras, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta Inui seguía parloteando como un loro

…y aquí en esta hoja tengo anotados, los nuevos esquemas que ….-en ese momento Inui estira su brazo, rozando con el cuerpo de Kaidoh, buscando alcanzar algo. Esto, sumado al calor que sentía, el cual iba en aumento, lo hizo erizarse, como si su piel estuviera muy sensible. Peor aún, Kaidoh podía sentir la colonia de Inui, a tal punto que le taladraba los sesos..

"…qué me pasa..por qué estoy así?..."- pensaba al tiempo que la vibración de su cuerpo era mayor.

Peor aún, Inui no alcanzaba eso que necesitaba, así que se estiró más, pegando su cuerpo, de tal forma que podía verse su pecho maduro y sexy

Y fue entonces cuando Kaoru Kaidoh sintió que algo allí abajo había despertado, poniéndose firme como un faro. Al sentir esa reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, el estupido no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación de sorpresa, la cual fue detectada por su senpai, quien levantó el rostro y al ver la cara roja de Kaoru, sus gafas brillaron

Pobre Kaoru no sabe la que le espera…

-…¿qué te ocurre?- dijo sonriendo y luego mirando hacia la entrepierna de Kaidoh- ah…veo que ya estas duro?

Kaidoh casi pierde el aliento y cae desmayado allí al sentir que su corazón iba a mil…¿Qué es lo que decía su senpai?

-…veo que ya esta haciendo efecto…- dijo volviendo a sentarse y cogiendo el vaso..

- ...¿efecto…? ¿qué efecto, qué cosa?- dijo Kaidoh bien pegado al sofá y con su color rojo carmín.

-… Kaidoh..! eres tan inocente..!- dijo Inui- dime, ¿acaso no tienes mucho calor…tanto que te está quemando?...

-..NO JUEGUES INUI-SENPAI!! ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?

Inui que aún conservaba el vaso en sus manos respondió

-...te puse un poderoso afrodisíaco en la bebida….

-¿¿¿¿!!!QUE???!!!

- lo que oíste…

- ..¿¿¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO???- gritaba Kaidoh exaltado, agitado, sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo más fuerte y su pene más y más duro..

Inui dejó el vaso y con su maligna sonrisa se acercó hacia Kaidoh, mientras le respondía

-…me he atrevido porque quiero reventarte hasta morir…- y luego de decir esto dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Kaidoh metiéndola dentro de la bermuda, y al único contacto éste último soltó un gemido por el roce

-..y veo que ha dado buen resultado..- y frotando su mano en la zona de Kaidoh-…se te ha parado…..y te aseguro que no se te calmará hasta que tengas sexo…una.. y otra.. y otra… y otra y otra vez….- terminó Inui ya encima de Kaidoh..

-..no…In…Inui..s senpai…- decía dificultosamente Kaidoh, tratando de evitar placer por la frotación de su senpai, sin conseguirlo

-.. vamos Kaidoh…te gusta…., - y luego comenzó a besar el cuello delgado de Kaidoh y lamer su manzana de adán

-..mm…de..déjam…aaahh- intentaba decir algo Kaoru, pero no podía realmente el afrodisíaco era poderoso, ya que lo estaba poniendo cada vez más y más caliente.

Inui lamía el cuello, la oreja derecha, el rostro de Kaidoh al tiempo que lo masturbaba. Kaidoh se sentía morir: las atenciones que le brindaba se senpai eran de maravilla, pero el afrodisíaco tenía mucho que ver…

-…mmmmm Inui….senpai..aaah aahah

-.. eso…gime…di mi nombre..Kaoru..

-..no…det…aaaaahhhh- gemía Kaidoh ante la atención que la mano de Inui hacía a su pene.

Sin decir más Inui atrapó los labios de Kaidoh, que se encontraban abiertos y los beso con tal pasión, frotando su lengua con la de Kaoru quien no tardó en responder con el mismo ímpetu. El beso era intenso, salvaje, poderoso, tanto que la saliva discurría por sus bocas.

-…mmm..mmmmm.mm- se escuchaba la voz atrapada de Kaidoh en la boca de Inui.

Incitado por el beso y sin detenerlo, Inui empujó más al fondo del sofá, el cuerpo de Kaoru, sin dejar de masturbarlo, de tal forma que el cuerpo de la serpiente quedará atrapado entre el y el sofá. Debido a este movimiento, Kaoru abrió más las piernas haciendo que la mano de Inui se moviera más rápidamente, como si vibrara, al tiempo que lo empujaba más hacia el sofá.

El beso no se detuvo y lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada de Inui y los gemidos ahogados de Kaidoh, quien por el grado de excitación y placer, colocó su mano izquierda encima de la de Inui para ser mayor la fricción y con su mano derecha empezó a masajearse los pezones..

En esa posición estaban: Kaidoh oprimido en el sofá por Inu,i quien no dejaba de masturbarlo, mientras se besaban apasionadamente con una guerra de lenguas sin limite y con Kaidoh dándose el mismo placer en sus pezones…

-…ah aha..ah ah…!!..- se soltó Kaidoh a puertas de sentir su orgasmo..- ya..ya..ya …

-.. vente mi amor…vente…embarrame la mano….!!-respondió Inui aumentando la velocidad de su mano.

-…ah ah aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!- grito Kaoru y mientras lo hacía su cuerpo se contraía buscando eliminar toda su semilla.

La serpiente dejó caer su cabeza en el filo del sofá, conservando su color rojo por el esfuerzo y respirando agitadamente. Sin embargo el descanso no duró ni un nanosegundo, ya que sintió que esa misma mano que le dio placer, ahora dirigía sus dedos hacia su pequeño, rosado y virginal ano…

-..aaaahhhh!- dijo al sentir como uno de los dedos de Inui jugaba en círculos en su orificio…

-…calma...Mi amor…, sólo fue el principio...si mis cálculos no fallan en 10 segundos volverás a sentir el calor y tu pene se parara…10…9..8..7- contaba Inui siguiendo con su atención a la entrada de Kaidoh

-.. I..inu..sen…ah ah

- 4..3..

-…aaahhh

-..1..0..¿ves?, ese afrodisíaco es muy bueno…me lo recomendó Tezuka..

Kaidoh abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su capitán…

-..Te.zu.ka..bou..ah chou..

-…así es.. el me dijo que me sería de mucha utilidad…mmmmm y tenía razón.!!

- aaaahhh- gritó Kaidoh cuando sintió que algo entraba en su ano.

-..ah..!! Eres estrecho…!!-dijo en éxtasis Inui-…con tu semen te estoy lubricando…-¡ya quiero estar dentro!!- decía y en el acto introdujo dos dedos más, haciendo que el menor gimiera y se contrajera en si mismo.

Comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos dilatando la entrada: Inui iba a eyacular dentro de Kaidoh, las veces que sean necesarios, bueno mientras el afrodisíaco hiciera efecto en el cuerpo del menor. Los movía, de adentro a afuera, los abría y cerraba de tal forma que ensanchará el ano de Kaoru a una dimensión por el que pudiera pasar su bien dotado y desarrollado miembro.

Mientras hacía esto, Kaidoh gemía pero no de dolor, ese ya se había ido hace varios minutos. Gemía de placer, el calor causado por el químico, aún permanecía, y su cuerpo le pedía que lo aplaque con todo el sexo que pudiera. Por esto, sin importar más se arrancó la casaquilla azul sin mangas, y la tiró por allí quedando su pecho desnudo y sudoroso, y levantando con dificultad la cadera se sacó la bermudas terminando como dio lo trajo al mundo

-..¡Besame…besame…mi..pecho..!- clamó Kaidoh, e Inui le obedeció en el acto. Comenzó a succionar sus pezones y a lamerlos, mordiéndolos de tanto en tanto esto provocaba que Kaidoh se retorciera pidiendo por más..

-..si..si…más…más..aaaahhha…sigue..sigue aaaaammmm

Kaidoh estaba excitadísimo e Inui sabía que si seguía así se vendría otra vez, lo cual era bueno pero ya le tocaba a Inui, así que sacó sus dedos y dejo de besar el pecho de Kaidoh, esto llamó la atención del menor quien lo miró expectante, entonces Inui le susurro en el oído:

-.. Ponte en cuatro….para clavarte bien

Kaidoh lo miró y presuroso se dispuso a colocarse en cuatro, pero lo iba a hacer en el suelo cuando

- NO!!.. Encima del sofá…te quiero reventar encima del sofá…

Y entonces Kaoru sin demora se ubicó sobre el sofá, e Inui se colocó atrás, se bajo el cierre del pantalón dejando ver su poderoso pene de gran tamaño. Inui no se había sacado la ropa, él lo prefirió así, lo encontraba mucho más sensual. Primero entró la cabeza de su pene, haciendo que Kaidoh se contrajera un poco apretando el pene de Inui

-..Relájate...- le dijo acariciando su espalda- si no lo haces también me puedes..lastimar..

Kaidoh relajó su entrada, lo que fue aprovechado por Inui y con un segundo esfuerzo metió todo el resto.

- ¡¡AAAAGGGHHHH!!! – gritó Kaidoh por la fuerza con la que introdujo su pene..

Inui, al escuchar esto y al sentir la tensión de Kaidoh, se contuvo de iniciar los movimientos, a pesar de que deseaba como loco hacerlo ya que los anillos de Kaoru apretaban a su miembro.

-.¡¡.es..Estas apretado…Kaoru!!

Kaidoh tenía dos sensaciones: dolor y placer siendo este último el que iba en aumento al sentir al miembro de Inui atravesarle como una espada. Sin importarle nada, ni siquiera si se haría daño, comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia el pene de Inui para profundizar la penetración. Ante esa invitación, el mayor no dudó en agarrar fuertemente las caderas e iniciar un bombeo rítmico, que al principio fue lento y a los segundos se convirtió en un rebote salvaje en el que Inui metía y sacaba su miembro del orificio de Kaoru..

-..ah..ah..qué rico eres…Kaidoh…cómo…aprie…tas….ah ah..ah…

-..aaah aaah..ahhh aaaah.. aah ah ah…mm si si..empuja…metemela..hasta el fondo…aaah ah

Ante cada gemido, Kaidoh empujaba hasta el fondo sus caderas, lo hacía con mucha fuerza y desesperación. El calor que le había producido ese afrodisíaco era tal, que solamente se calmaría cuando reventará en éxtasis al tener su orgasmo.

Inui no daba tregua, apretaba más las pálidas piernas del menor mientras se movía cadenciosamente metiendo y sacando su dotado miembro. Aprovechando el movimiento, Inui trasladó una mano hacia el pene de Kaidoh y le dijo

-…qué bien se te para…- e inició una masturbación rápida y rítmica, acariciando cada pliegue y la punta, lo que hacía que Kaidoh se estremeciera de goce.

La imagen era placentera: Kaoru en cuatro con sus codos en el sofa, sudando, gimiendo, gritando y moviéndose de atrás a adelante e Inui de rodillas penetrándolo y aún vestido. Pasarón unos 40 minutos en los que uno daba y otro recibía, luego de los cuales el tan esperado orgasmo se hizo llegar…

-..lo..lo ..voy..aaah soltar….aah aahh

-..yo..yo…tam aaah ahh…

-..ya..ya…no..yaa

-..ah ahora..Kaidoh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhgg- Inui bombeo con violencia y agresividad, arañando la piel del menor y llenándolo con su semen.

- Inuuii aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!- y Kaidoh se vino en la mano de Inui, manchando también el tapiz del finísimo mueble de cuero de los Inui

Cayeron el uno sobre el otro agitados, sudando copiosamente por el esfuerzo. Parecía que allí tenían de sobra, pero no, el efecto del afrodisíaco aún estaba vigente e Inui lo sabía.

Así que sin perdida de tiempo, Inui comenzó a frotarse dentro de Kaidoh para que reaccionara su miembro, sabía que en poco tiempo Kaidoh reclamaría por más. ¡¡¡Bendito sea ese afrodisiaco y bendito sea Tezuka!!!!

-…ah ah.. Otra vez Kaoru..10.. 9..8..

Y de nueva cuenta empezaron, a Kaidoh el fuego no se le apagaba, al contrario parecía querer más y más y más.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Kaidoh estaba sentado sobre el pene de Inui y lo estaba cabalgando como si se tratase de un potro salvaje. La cara roja de Kaoru, su sudor y su cuerpo caliente era un placer para los ojos de Inui, quien mientras lamía las ya rojas tetillas de Kaidoh, lo masturbaba al compás de los brincos del menor

Esta vez demoraron 1 hora, en la que Kaoru lo montaba como un loco, e Inui lo clavaba y masturbaba como un salvaje. Al cabo de ese tiempo, llegó el tercer orgasmo de Kaidoh y el segundo de Inui

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!- gritó Inui volviendo a llenar a Kaoru

-.AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!!!- se liberó Kaidoh, volviendo a manchar el sofá, la mano de Inui, y a él mismo.

Los espasmos de este último orgasmo no cesaban, incluso cuando Inui, sin perder tiempo, levanto a Kaidoh y con su mano comenzó a masturbarse diciendo:

-..10…9..8..7..

Y nuevamente...

Así estuvieron toda la noche, ya que el brebaje que tomó Kaidoh era potente, por lo que cada vez era más su deseo de placer y más tiempo el que duraban. Por su parte Inui, no tenía problemas, siempre le había gustado las tradiciones Indias, las cuales recomendaban métodos infalibles para durar mucho tiempo en las artes amatorias. Estos métodos fueron puestos en práctica por Inui desde hace tiempo, reservando toda la energía necesaria para ese momento ¡¡¡Y QUÉ MOMENTO!!!

Al día siguiente, extenuados y casi muertos por tanto ejercicio sexual, se quedaron dormidos sobre el súper ultra recontra manchado sofá de cuero. Ambos rojos como tomates.

Kaidoh también manchado por toda la semilla liberada por él y corriendo entre sus piernas el semen de Inui, y este último con su mano y cuerpo llenos del líquido de Kaoru…

Horas después, Kaidoh le recriminará a su senpai por que le haya puesto un afrodisíaco en su bebida, e Inui con su sonrisa de medio lado le dirá:

-…pero si aumentamos tu rendimiento en un 100 Kaidoh...¡¡¡MI MÉTODO ES UN ÉXITO!!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO: "Ryoma mada mada dane...pero aprenderás conmigo en la ducha

Las prácticas terminaron. Eran las 6 pm, y en el cielo un hermoso crepúsculo de matices naranjas y rojos, característicos de la región de Kantou, mostraba un espectáculo fascinante.

En las canchas se veía a uno que otro novato recogiendo las bolas regadas por el suelo. Otros jugadores de años superiores, que no eran miembros del equipo, caminaban en dirección hacia la salida, comentando lo duras que se habían vuelto las prácticas.

Mientras en la caseta principal, nueve jóvenes se alistaban para irse a sus respectivas casas. Parecía una rutina normal, y digo parecía,..porque a partir de aquí, mis queridas lectoras, empieza la trama de esta historia.

Los primeros en irse fueron Oishi y Kikumaru, quien había invitado a Momo. Los tres pararían a tomar un refresco en conocido snacks del distrito Seishuen. Los siguientes, Inui y Kaidoh. En realidad fue Kaidoh quien salió primero diciéndole a su senpai que debían hablar de algo importante en lo referente a lo qué pasó el otro día en su casa. Inui no dijo nada y siguió a su Kouhai.

Fuji con una voz muy melosa le pidió al tímido y retraído Taka-san que le hiciera el favor de acompañarlo a su casa. Y con las palabras de: "no hay nadie en mi casa"..y "no quiero estar solo", la cara de Kawamura cambió a una de esas que ponía cuando tomaba su querida raqueta.

Okey, he mencionado a 7 de los 9 titulares de Seigaku, lo que significa que me faltan dos: Kunimitsu Tezuka y Ryoma Echizen.

Tezuka había dado una orden expresa al terminar el entrenamiento

- ¡ECHIZEN...QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!...¡¡TE QUEDAS!!!

Todos se sorprendieron por la orden dada¿qué habría hecho el o'chibi para que el capitán hablará con él de esa forma? En fin era mejor no meterse, y así evitarse correr cuchurrocientas vueltas por el campo.

Ya no quedaba nadie más en la caseta, salvo el menor de 12 años y el capitán de 15 años. Echizen esperó con paciencia a que todos se fueran. Durante todo ese tiempo en el que sus amigos estuvieron conversando animadamente, el capitán mantuvo su mirada serie y gesto taciturno.

Ryoma estaba con su uniforme escolar, ese de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, parado al costado de los casilleros, en la espera de algo o de alguien. El cabello verde semihumedo, y oliendo a jabón.

Tezuka cerró su casillero abotonando su camisa escolar. Giró sobre sí mismo y llamó al menor.

- Echizen …

Ryoma escuchó la voz de su capitán y con un gesto inocente, giró para encontrarse con la firme presencia de Tezuka. No se movió de su sitio, seguía sosteniendo en el hombro su mochila. Se veía tan tierno y delicado, Ryoma daba la impresión de que si alguien lo apretara lo rompería en mil pedazos.

El capitán sonrío de medio lado y sin decir palabras comenzó a retirarse cada prenda de su cuerpo: camisa, pantalón, medias, calzoncillos, todo. Dejando expuesta su escultural y fresca anatomía. Cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que se tratase de un adolescente de 15 años, pero eso hacía el constante deporte y practica.

Ryoma abrió sus ojos enormemente, y sintió un temblor ligero en su cuerpo. Ver así a su capitán, desnudo e imponente. Tezuka notó esa vibración en el menor, pero no se le acercó, al contrario se alejó de él dando media vuelta en dirección a las duchas.

El peliverde no se movía, pero sentía que otras partes de su cuerpo si lo hacían en especial las que estaban en medio de sus dos piernas…De pronto un ruido, el que hace el agua al caer de una ducha.

Ryoma no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, para después avanzar hacia ese ruido. Ingresó al inmenso y blanco baño, en el que se veían diversos cubículos unipersonales donde los jugadores se bañaban luego de las prácticas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, guiándose de la proximidad del ruido del agua cayendo. Avanzó unos cuatro cubículos, giro a la izquierda y de pronto se detuvo. Lo que sus ojos veían lo dejaron quieto y exaltado: Parado en el medio de la ducha, Tezuka se masturbaba lentamente, sosteniendo una cara libidinosa y pervertida

Ryoma se excitó. A su edad y con todos los cambios hormonales, propios de la pubertad, cualquier estimulo era como una bomba que hacía explotar todo su ser.

Tezuka lo miró y sin dejar de estimularse le dijo

- acércate…

Ryoma tiró su mochila que aún llevaba puesta, y lentamente, sin dejar de mirar la mano masturbadora de su capitán, caminó hacia él.

Tezuka seguía frotándose lentamente, haciendo que su bien dotado falo se irguiera como un poste. El menor se aproximó lo suficiente como para poder ver el acto de Tezuka, e inconcientemente se lamía los labios con deseo.

- ¡arrodíllate!..- ordenó el pelichocolate, una vez lo tuvo cerca. Esa orden fue obedecida por Ryoma , quien se arrodilló frente al erecto falo de Tezuka.

- Ahora…abre tu boquita y mamamela…- completó con sensualidad Tezuka.

El pequeño abrió su sonrosada y diminuta boca. Sacó su suave lengua e inició una serie de lamidas por todo el miembro de su capitán.

- mm ¡qué bien¡ya estas aprendiendo! Mm- decía con lujuria Tezuka.

Ryoma bajaba un poco su cabeza y lamía los testículos de Tezuka con un hambre y deseo. La ansiedad con que lo hacía hizo que Tezuka hiciera un gesto de dolor por la presión

- no...espera así no…abre más tu boca…aja...eso así…- jadeaba el pelichocolate…- ahora abre más tu boquita y métetelo todo…Sí..así…mmmmm!!!- gimió Tezuka cuando Ryoma introdujo en su boca el falo de Tezuka..

- ¡ah...ah...así!… ¡¡¡qué rico!!!... Mm- decía Tezuka, sintiendo como el menor le hacía el sexo oral

Y no era para menos Ryoma cogió con su dos manos el pene del capitán, y succionaba el miembro con una habilidad increíble e inimaginable en un menor de 12 años. Se veía discurrir saliva por su boca, sus mamadas eran rápidas y en momentos jugueteaba con su lengua rozándola por la punta.

Incluso soltaba unos gemiditos de goce, como si estuviera comiendo un inmenso chupete, y eso era lo que sentía.

- ¡¡guaauuuu¡sigue!!- gozaba Tezuka lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás

El agua caliente de la ducha seguía cayendo, mojándolos y llenando de vapor la estancia.

El capitán comenzó a bombear sus caderas y al mismo tiempo cogió la cabeza del menor para profundizar más las mamadas. Le daba con fuerza hasta el fondo de la garganta de Ryoma.

- ¡¡así..¡¡así…¡¡trágatela todita¡¡aaahhh!!- gritaba como un salvaje incontrolable arremetiendo contra la boquita del pequeño que gemía ante cada golpe.

- ¡¡ya..¡¡voy a bañarte!! – dijo Tezuka y en un movimiento empujó a Ryoma hacia atrás liberándolo de su pene cayendo con un quejido. Con sus dos manos rompió los botones de la camisa de Ryoma mostrando su blanco y delicado pecho..

Comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente y en un segundo la leche de Tezuka salió como borboteando manchando a Ryoma en todo su pecho.

Tezuka agitaba su miembro con fuerza como si quisiera arrancárselo, mientras de su boca salían jadeos que más parecían gruñidos de animal salvaje.

Ryoma tenía todo su cuerpo bañado en semen, que poco a poco fue disipandose gracias al agua que caía de la regadera.

Tezuka vio al menor tirado en el piso de la ducha, su cabeza verde húmeda y su piel blanca combinada con el rojo de su rostro. Esbozó una sonrisa de maniático. Siempre quiso hacerlo con un menor, en especial con Ryoma. Se veía tan delicado y frágil, a punto de romperse. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer Tezuka: a romperle el trasero a Ryoma

Se arrodilló y de un tirón, como un malévolo violador, quitó los pantalones del niño dejándolo en calzoncillos y con las medias puestas.

Ryoma se encontraba entre gemiditos y respiraciones agitadas, estimulado por la violencia de su capitán, el mismo se quito la camisa de una forma muy deseable.

- ¡qué lindo calzoncito! ..- dijo el capitán, al tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la tela acariciando lentamente las zonas erógenas del peliverde..

- mmm mmmaaah..capitán!- decía Ryoma con placer, mordiéndose los labios y abriendo más las piernas dejando más expuesta esa zona.

- Te gusta que trate como un perro… ¿verdad?- preguntó con lascivia Tezuka, mientras continuaba torturando con su mano a Ryoma pasándola por encima acariciando su miembro y por abajo apretando sus testículos.

- Sí…mmmm me..aaahhh…ahhh- el niño no podía continuar eran grandes esas emociones, sentidas a su corta edad.

Ryoma Echizen estaba recostado boca arriba, sobre el piso mojado de la ducha, contorneándose y rojito como una linda fresa..

Tezuka relamió su labio inferior, como si fuera una víbora y continuó...

- ..Te voy a masturbar… ¡quiero que gimas...sin descanso!!

Fue entonces que subió la cadera del pequeño hacia sus muslos, provocando que este abriera más las piernas, flexionadas. El pelichocolate metió la mano derecha por una de las aberturas del calzoncillo que están en contacto con la ingle y sin sacar el calzoncillo, comenzó a masturbar el miembro parado de Echizen.

El menor jadeo de placer cuando sintió esa mano que parecía más grande que su propio miembro.

- ¡¡¡aaaaahhhhh!!-salió de la boca de Ryoma…

- ¡¡eso…que durito...tu falito…Ryoma!!…mmmm

Tezuka frotaba con maestría el pequeño pero eréctil miembro de Ryoma. Este tirado medio cuerpo en el piso se agitaba y se contorsionaba por el goce. No sabía que hacer, pero por instinto comenzó a mover sus caderas….

- ¡muévete...Mueve..Tu culito...ahorita me lo clavó!!!

Ryoma ya no podía, era magistral todas esas sensaciones. Sus pezoncitos se pusieron duros, entonces Tezuka usando su mano libre, lamió dos de sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlos, en especial las rosadas tetillas

Ryoma se agitaba y debido a su corta edad, el aguante no era mucho así que a los pocos minutos de iniciado el masaje de Tezuka, Ryoma estalló

- ¡¡ya..Tezuka..ya…!!!

- libérate… ¡quiero verte agitarte!

- ¡¡SÍ..SI…AH...AH…AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Ryoma se vino contrayendo todo su cuerpo entre gritos, y agitándose el suelo.

Todo su semen salió disparado, pero quedó atrapado en la prenda que aún conservaba. Tezuka cogió un poco de éste que estaba entre sus dedos y se lo metió a la boca, haciendo un gesto de delicia..

- mmmmm ¡eres delicioso¡tienes que probarte!- diciendo esto se agachó hasta la boca de Ryoma, quien respiraba agitado, sudoroso y enrojecido.

Cogió la quijada de Ryoma con una de sus manos y sosteniéndola con posesión, abrió su boquita y lo beso con fuerza, lengua y deseo. Era tan pasional el beso que se veía discurrir la saliva. El peliverde gemía atrapado en la boca del mayor que lo dominaba magistralmente. Lo soltó y al alejarse de Ryoma una estela de saliva se formó entre ambas bocas.

Ryoma aún no se recuperaba, pero eso no era vital. Lo vital era un buen marcaje de territorio y el capitán Tezuka iba a hacerlo allí y en ese momento. Había dejado a Syusuke, un amante experimentado por la inexperiencia de Ryoma de tal forma que saciara sus deseos plenamente. Porque debía reconocerlo: hacerlo con alguien como Ryoma, virgen y menor, era lo que más le gustaba.

Volteó al menor, colocándolo en cuatro. Y sin pedir permiso o consentimientos, bajó ese travieso y manchado calzoncito hasta retirarlo. Separó las piernas del pequeño y metiendo su lengua en el virginal anillo de Ryoma empezó a lamerlo con dedicación.

- ¡¡aaaaaahhhh¡¡no...no…no¡no …aaahhhh- pedía entre gemidos Ryoma ya que esta posé le resultaba algo abrumadora.

- Mmm.. mmm ¡Qué rico está tu anillo!! Mmm mmm- repetía Tezuka saboreando con su lengua la entrada de Ryoma. Incluso metía su lengua en esos anillos para dilatarlo todo lo posible.

El peliverde estaba rojo, sudoroso y en extremo agitado, en cuatro como estaba sólo atinaba a decir que se detuviera, pero irónicamente empezó un movimiento de atrás hacia delante como si quisiera profundizar los lengüetazos de Tezuka

Era de filmarse, la hermosa y pálida cara de Ryoma convertida en una manzana roja y mojadita, gimiendo, jadeando, gritando ante cada lamida que le proporcionaba su capitán. El mismo Ryoma se estaba excitando demasiado y cogiendo su ya casi erecto miembro empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de los labios de Tezuka en su ano.

- ¡¡¡aahhh…mmm aaaaahhhh ..¡¡Te..zu…ka…aaahhh!!

No tardó mucho tiempo en el que Tezuka ya tuviera su enorme pene erguido, así que habiendo dilatado la entrada virginal del menor, se arrodilló apuntó bien su falo en el agujerito ensalivado y en un solo golpe, rellenó a Ryoma como un pavo…

- ¡¡¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhggg!!!- el grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el baño, la sala de implementos y las canchas. Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron por los ojos dorados y su cuerpo empezó a agitarse con el único objetivo de quitarse eso inmenso de su trasero...

- ¡¡no.¡no.¡quítamelo¡¡no…¡¡sácalo!!- pedía con desesperación, intentando por todos los medios sacarse el pene de Tezuka. Tanto era su dolor que trató de voltearse y golpear a su capitán con tal de quitarse esa cosa de dentro.

Tezuka no era estúpido, sabía lo que hacía. La primera vez que lo hizo fue con su capitán Yamato. Era de la misma edad de Ryoma y por consiguiente, su ano virginal sufrió para recibir el pene de Yamato. Fue igual que ahora, pero Yamato fue hábil…muy hábil. Comenzó a dominarlo con lamidas, toqueteadas y palabras tan dulces, cargadas de erotismo, que terminaron cautivando a Tezuka, quien con 12 años en ese entonces, decidió que a parte del tenis su otro pasatiempo sería la revolcada sexual.

Así que sin más, apretó con una mano la cadera de Ryoma y con la otra atrapó uno de sus brazos deteniéndole en su intento de voltearse. Comenzó a besar su espalda, a lamerla, sentía el gimoteo y los pequeños espasmos del más pequeño..

- due…duele…no...no…duele…-decía Ryoma pero ya con menos convicción sintiendo esa caricia en su espalda, luego en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su nuca…

- Ryoma… cálmate bebe... será más rico si te dejas llevar - habló cerca del oído del menor y luego beso el lóbulo y el pabellon de su oreja haciendo que el niño jadeara por el cosquilleo...

- ¡no ves que me gustas demasiado…!- seguía Tezuka esta vez bajando una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Ryoma- ¡quiero que seas mío!

Empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, y Ryoma gemía por el contacto suave de su capitán.

- ¿ves?.. tu también quieres …

Era cierto Ryoma deseó este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ambos se conocieron, pero por azares del destino no pudieron realizarlo hasta ese día.

Ryoma nuevamente comenzó a jadear entrecortadamente y moverse cadenciosamente.

Cuando vio que el pequeño había agarrado confianza, decidió iniciar el bombeo, un lento pero estimulante mete y saca.

- ¡mmmmm!!!- se escuchaba a Ryoma cuyo cuerpo era llevado de atrás a adelante por el ritmo de su capitán.

Tezuka se movía metiendo más profundamente su falo en la entrada de Ryoma, agarrando sus caderas, con seguridad. Tezuka quería reventarlo como un loco, porque allí dentro se sentía calido y apretado, pero debía esperar, no era cuestión de romperle el culo al niño tan pronto y tampoco de que este acabe rápido

Continúo su bombeo lento. Para ese entonces, el peliverde ya tenía otra cara, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de placer y de su boca los gemidos no dejaban de salir. Ni que decir de su cuerpo que ya se movía al mismo tiempo que el de Tezuka.

El capitán vio esta la mejor oportunidad y, aprovechando su superioridad en tamaño y fuerza, cogió por las axilas a Ryoma y lo levantó sin sacar su miembro de su entrada, Ryoma soltó un gritito de dolor pero no le importó, lo que se sentía bien valía el dolor que sintiera.

Tezuka sentó al peliverde sobre su falo y aún de rodillas, lo acomodó de tal forma que quedara mejor atravesado Ryoma.

La imagen era de fotografía: Tezuka de rodillas con su pene metido en Ryoma ensartándolo y éste sentado sobre ese enorme miembro de espaldas al pelichocolate. Se detuvo un momento para acostumbrar al menor a esta nueva posición y…

- si-sigue…¡¡mmm¡es-esta…mmm riquisimo..mmm!!- exigió Ryoma porque la posición era más intensa

La voz de Ryoma excito a su capitán, quien comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando a Ryoma con más intensidad. Y mientras lo sostenía de sus caderas para entrar lo más que pudiera.

- mmm¡¡qué suave¡que apretado eres Ryoma..mmmm!!

- ¡aaaahhh…Te..tezu..kaaaaahhh!!

- ¡eso..di mi nombre..¡¡aahh qué redondo culito..!!

- ¡¡¡aaahhhh!!

Se veía un bombeo frenético. Tezuka ya no vio nada, simplemente estaba concentrado en reventarle el ano a Ryoma quien no paraba de gemir y gritar, llamando a su capitan..

- ¡capi…capitan..aaaaahhh!!

- ¡te abriré bien el hueco…follaremos hasta cansarnos..aaah mmm ahora tu..tu seras…mi puto!!!

- ¡¡sí…sí…aaaahhhh¡¡SOY TU PUTO AAAHHH!!!

Tezuka movió ligeramente su cabeza inclinándola hacia delante y al costado y volteando el cuerpo de Ryoma dirigió su boca hacia la tetilla del peliverde y comenzó a succionarla como un rico chupete. No conforme con eso bajo su mano derecha y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ya no se podía describir cuál era la pose: Tezuka arqueado al igual que Ryoma doblado. Lo único que se veía era el movimiento rápido y casi compulsivo de su entrega.

Los minutos pasaron, y era asombroso como el menor estaba aguantando, hasta que finalmente llegó su maravilloso orgasmo.

- ¡¡capi..capitan…yaaa yaaa…!!

- ¡vente bebe…vente …!- y el despiadado de Tezuka bombeo con más fuerza crispando a Ryoma

- ¡¡¡AH…AAAAH…TE…ZU…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!-entre contracciones Ryoma dejó salir su leche en la mano de su amante mayor, cayendo algo al piso de zócalo. El agua se lo llevó por el desagüe.

Tezuka también tuvo su orgasmo pero el fue algo más silencioso, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del menor y rugió como un león apretando más el cuerpo de Ryoma y mordiéndole su espalda hasta hacerla enrojecer.

Cayeron juntos al piso mojado, respirando aceleradamente. Ryoma aún encima y Tezuka sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Este salió de dentro del menor y viendo que por allí discurría semen mezclado con sangre con su mano húmeda comenzó a acariciarla para lavar y limpiar la zona.

permanece quieto…voy a limpiarte- ordenó Tezuka e inició su labor.

Ryoma sentía las atenciones de su capitán y cada vez se convencía más que había echo lo correcto en aceptar estar con él como una pareja formal. No le importó ni siquiera la diferencia de edades ni de lo que los demás pudieran decir. Él amaba a su querido Tezuka Bouchou.

El ambiente estaba húmedo por el agua y con vapor por que estaba caliente. La sangre y el semen de Ryoma y Tezuka fueron arrastrados hacia las tuberías. Definitivamente no iban a quedar rastros de este encuentro.

Con suma delicadeza Tezuka levantó entre sus brazos a Ryoma y lo llevó hacia los vestidores donde lo bajo dándole un delicado beso.

- vístete…ya es tarde...te llevaré a tu casa... –terminó el pelichocolate recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y una sonrisa de Ryoma. Iba a moverse cuando se dio cuenta que su ropa ya estaba mojada y rota por toda la actividad realizada.

- No...no puedo…no tengo que ponerme...

Tezuka lo miró y le sonrío, tomándole el rostro le volvió a dar un beso y le dijo..

- no te preocupes…ponte el uniforme del equipo…

- ¿pero mi uniforme…?

- Yo te compraré otro…más bien iré a recogerlo del baño…tú mientras cámbiate.

Tezuka volvió al lugar de los hechos, entre tanto Ryoma se vestía. Una vez regresó metió la ropa en una bolsa y el también se vistió.

Ambos se arreglaron bien. Tezuka le abrió la puerta a Ryoma y salieron juntos.

Era ya las 7 pm y las luces de los faroles de la escuela ya estaban encendidas. Caminaron hacia la salida en silencio, uno al lado de otro. De pronto el pequeño se ánimo a hablar

- mis padres me van a regañar…-dijo con cara de cachorrito.

- ¿en serio?- contestó Tezuka con algo de incredulidad- no creo que te importe ¿o sí?

- Bueno…no…pero pueden prohibirme volver a verte…cómo eres mayor que yo..

Tezuka lo miró y abrazándole por la cintura le respondió

- ya te dije que no te preocupes…una vez que me conozcan te darán todos los permisos que quieras...

- ¿quieres decir que hablaras con mis padres?

- Claro – respondió con obviedad el chico de anteojos- ¿crees que estaría sin probar tu delicioso culito?- y apretó las nalgas del niño, este soltó una risa por la sensación...

- Yo tampoco...- y bajó la cabeza de su adorado capitán para hablar cerca de su oído- podría estar sin que me folles.

Levanto la mirada Tezuka viendo a Ryoma. Sí, había hecho muy bien en cambiar de pareja: Ryoma era más joven, más inocente, más parecido a él. Era perfecto.

Una vez recuperado su posición continuaron caminando en dirección a la casa de Ryoma, deseosos de que encuentros como el de la ducha se volvieran a repetir…


End file.
